


极东 | 未完待续

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: China/Japan (Hetalia), 极东 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	极东 | 未完待续

这很奇怪。  
最近两个月，王耀已在公寓楼下看见这个抽烟男人十数次。  
那是个身形清瘦的男人，不太高，留着现下青年中相对少见的板正短发，整齐地垂下来，线条修出干净且格外圆软的弧度，某个角度显出几分年轻，吸烟时的神态却几乎算得上老气。  
王耀第一次看见他时对方套着件夹克，褶皱在夜晚昏黄的路灯下折出硬朗的味道，王耀在更暗的驾驶座上手臂撑着窗沿，看一个陌生人吸烟。那人只穿过一次夹克，往后的穿着都是单调且单薄的衬衫，王耀却一直记着那件他甚至无法辨清颜色的夹克外套，不得不说这确实很奇怪。  
他没有自负到把这些单方面偶遇定义为缘分奇妙，却一再觉得被这个陌生男人分去了注意力，目光随轻盈的烟缓步盘旋攀升，看见烟雾触到灯光下沿便在夜晚凉意里消散，之后便想寻回更易定位的红点。  
渐凉秋夜，轻易就让王耀想靠近暖色，在湿度稍降的天气里捕捉那点可能碰不着的泛潮气息。  
“借个火？”  
王耀走过去，话语指向眼前人的打火机，目光却聚焦在对方仰起的、被头发遮挡些许的脸。年轻男人缓缓呼出烟雾，闻声转过头来看王耀。  
他果真有一双幽深但形状好看的眼睛，王耀想。  
蹿出的红丝在夜风里飘摇消散难以成型，在王耀按下的第三次，眼前这个陌生人朝他稍稍靠近，一个本不必多心相助，但还是替他背靠着风的好意。  
秋天的念想一下就变得湿漉漉。

深夜烟友只当了两三回，说到底，王耀的烟瘾并不大。但那个男人吸烟的样子却印在了王耀脑海，灯光昏黄，形单影只。王耀并不是看见对方孤寂样子就开始同情共情泛滥的类型，而王耀依旧挡不住回味，像老旧的电影里结尾前某个转场画面，安静无声，只剩下轻呼的吐息。  
尼古丁的效应维持不了多久，一如昏暗里很快散去的烟。王耀有段时间没再见着那个陌生的年轻男人，再次看见他却是在亮了许多的灯光里，他仍旧穿着简单的衬衫，站在便利店门前开外，王耀在走近店门之前突然看见了他。  
一股微妙的情绪涌了上来，但对方似乎没有留意到王耀。而王耀直到站到了货架面前，还在回想那截流畅但不锋利的下颌线，仿佛各色包装的缝隙里就藏着能再碰面的契机，但包装袋并不悦耳的轻响将王耀稍稍拉回现实，王耀迟缓地眨眨眼，为这一再涌入的画面懊恼，回忆里对方疏离却倚靠的神态却足够抓心。  
王耀不是没有起过邀请烟友一同上楼回家的冲动，甚至在某个夜里就把这样的念头实现了大半。他拎着啤酒和苏打水走向对方，短发男人端详了王耀的眼睛，在未散的烟里点了点头。  
氛围比起路灯下的偶遇少了暧昧，但好在放松，靠在沙发上与一个熟悉的陌生人碰杯，王耀只觉得舒缓不再紧绷，哪怕交流实在简单，只是再普通不过的日常寒暄。王耀喝了两罐啤酒，远没到不适的程度；而面前的青年举着苏打水罐小口酌饮，像端着茶杯一般温吞。  
那双幽黑的眼睛映出客厅里的亮光，眼瞳闪出的那一点高光落在了王耀的视线中，比起路灯下的幽深，这双好看的眼睛在那一刻突然有了些生气，脸色却无太多变化。王耀静坐端详，明明对方没有摄入酒精，王耀却反过来觉得对方醉了。  
那点宝贵的光泽轻轻摇晃，突然拖出一道细细的延伸。  
室内仍旧静默，这个青年连哭起来都这么安静，或许这人根本没发现自己哭了的，王耀想。  
王耀靠近他，像突然起意去借火的那一次，又轻又缓，目的明确，但对对方回应有着些许不确定；而面前这人的反应也如那晚，接受着突然的靠近，只不过最终挡去些许风和灯光的人变成了王耀。他替他拭去湿痕，对方依旧没多少表情，却在片刻后进入了安稳的沉睡。

字面意义上的睡觉没有拉近多少距离，走到过去一段时间那道身影常驻的角落，烟草气味也似乎散得彻底。王耀抓不住飘忽的气息，后知后觉地想自己甚至还不知道对方叫什么名字。  
他在这样的心绪里走进便利店买润喉糖，想起亮光背景下的对方，又鬼使神差绕去另一边拿出啤酒。在货架之间，王耀正好能瞧见那人拿着纸和一位店员低声交谈，似乎穿着制式相近的工作服，而王耀在另一头站着，在记忆里触摸那把柔和的嗓音。  
他最终把啤酒放到了柜台上方，磕出声响。  
那个陌生人抬起头，王耀此时却聚焦在店长头衔的名牌上，那里写着本田菊。这个终于被知晓名字的陌生人，在视线触到王耀的脸时有些微惊讶，又很快恢复平静，笑容弧度却悄然维持。王耀不禁推论，眼前人是不是没发觉自身的这番笑意。  
没关系；王耀又瞄了眼名牌，现在，他可以试着从记住名字开始。  
至少，是在这场秋雾散去以前。

FIN.

2020-10-24


End file.
